Not Always Acting
by AGirlWithADream27
Summary: Four and Tris are two of the most famous actors and singers around. But then crazy fangirls begin to go too far and Four needs some help, he needs Tris to be his pretend girlfriend. Will it always just be acting? Or could they become something more? Just an idea I had and thought I'd give it a try! Please read and review! I don't own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just a new story idea I had that I thought I would try out! Let me know what you think! :)**

Tris's POV

I'm driving down the road in my silver mustang convertible with the top down. It's a beautiful day, yet I am forced to wear a scarf around my head, big sunglasses and a trench coat so people don't recognize me, because yes, I am _the _Tris Prior.

I pull up into the parking lot of Caribou and walk in with my head down towards the back room meant for meetings. I am meeting my agent, Four and his agent. Four, like me is a famous singer/actor and teen sensation. We have done a couple movies together and even sang a duet once, but that's as far as our friendship goes. We have talked but Four is always very closed off and reserved, so there was never a chance for a friendship.

My agent, Tori, called me last night and said that it was an emergency and that Four and I had to meet, which is a very strange occurrence. But here I am going to meet with them anyway.

When I reach the private back room, I open the door and see I am the last to arrive. I nod and Four and his agent and then greet Tori with a hug.

"So." I start. "What is this little pow-wow about?" I ask.

"Well—" Tori starts, but Four's agent Amar interrupts her.

"I think I better explain this one Tori." Tori just simply nods which is odd for her. I wonder what's going on.

"Tris. I'm sure you have heard and experienced things like this before, but recently there have been many rumors going around about Four's private life. People are saying things about his father, his sister and most of all a girlfriend. Of course all rumors are being shot down by his publicity agents, but the one piece that was not good to shoot down was the girlfriend. Now, millions of girls are literally trying to break into his house, sending mass messages. Anyways, it's getting out of hand."

"Okay…" I say slowly. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well," Amar lets out a nervous laugh. "That's the thing. I'm sure you are aware that you were voted best teen female actress and singer of the year and Four was voted best teen male actress and singer of the year, and there were already many hopes and rumors about you two being together after costarring in _The Fault in Our Stars_..."

"Amar." I say slowly. "What are you getting at?" I ask even though I already know.

"Tris. We need you to be Four's pretend girlfriend." Tori says.

**So that is the introduction to the story, so let me know what you think! Love you all and please review!**

**~AGirlWithADream27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I am going to keep up with this story! I like the idea and think it would be fun to write so I am going to continue! I just ask that I get lots of feedback because it really helps me become a better writer! So, here is chapter 2!**

Tris's POV

I stare at all of them incredulously. "Are you kidding me? How can you ask this of me. Did you ever think I have a real life boyfriend? This is absolutely ridiculous. I barely even know you, Four."

"I know." Four speaks, for the first time in this whole meeting. "I know it's not ideal—"

I laugh. "Ideal. No it is anything but ideal."

"Let me finish. I know this isn't ideal, but it's the best solution. Not only will it give us both _lots _of publicity but it will quiet all the crazy fangirls for me and fanboys for you. It's a win win situation."

"Four this isn't just a little thing like it is in high school. We are famous. People are going to be constantly asking about our relationship, spying on us. We are going to have to go out in public together all the time, go on dates, the whole shebang. And besides that, if we are seen with any other boy in my case, girl in your case that is outside of our family, fans and reporters are going to immediately begin accusing us of cheating on the other. This is a huge deal. And I need time to think it over."

"Tris." Tori says to me in a stern voice. "We don't have much time. Four needs our help now. And being the gentleman that he is, he has also offered that if you do this, he can get you the lead in the new movie _Worth Fighting For_(**For those of you who don't know, that's my other fanfiction story—which you should all check out ;)—not an actual movie, but we are going to pretend it's a really popular movie**) and I remember you saying you really wanted that part…"

"So what do you say?" Four asked giving me his 'million dollar smile' that makes teen girls swoon.

I slowly put my sunglasses on. "Fine." I say. "But I'm not doing this happily. I'm off to a photo shoot."

I begin to walk out, but Amar stops me. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No." I say.

Tori whispers. "your boyfriend."

"As of now, you and Four and dating. We already called paparazzi pretending to be a caribou worker and informed them that you were here, they are waiting for you outside the door. So you two will walk out together with his hand around your shoulders. When they start asking you questions, all you say is 'we're very happy' understand? Oh and one more thing. You can't tell anyone that this is a fake relationship. Not even your best friends. It would put this whole mission in jeopardy because you never know who is listening or who might betray you."

I nod my head.

"Oh and Four will be going with you to your photo shoot."

I make a face and groan.

"Put a big smile on your gorgeous face and go convince those reporters." Tori says.

I put a fake smile on and Four puts his arm around me. "Ready?" he asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be.

We make our way into the main caribou store—of course without our 'disguises' on, and all heads have turned and are staring at us. I sneak a glance out the window and see a bunch of reporters, attempting to hide behind a tiny bush. I start to giggle because it's so ridiculous, Four turns to look at me in questioning and I jerk my head a little toward the window. When he sees, he looks back and tries to hold in a laugh.

We then push the door open and take one step outside, when we surrounded from all sides by paparazzi snapping photos, shouting questions and overall craziness. I just shield my face with my hand and lean into Four, who puts an arm protectively around me. _Huh. We are better at acting than I thought_. Four starts pushing his way through the many reporters, but it's beginning to be too much.

"Okay." I shout above all the noise. "If you are all quiet and let us leave, I will make a statement." That shuts them all up. "All I have to say is that we are very happy."

I then take Four's hand and drag him into my car and I speed off toward American Eagle Outfitters headquarters, where I will be doing the photo shoot, modeling some of their clothes.

I arrive and find my other actor/modeling friends have already arrived.

"Hey guys." I say to Christina, Shauna and Marlene and Lynn. I met the four of them when we all co-starred in _Mean Girls. _I had played the part of Cady, Shauna was Regina, Marlene was Karen, Christina was Gretchen and finally, Lynn was Janis. Needless to say, after that movie, we all became the best of friends.

They all look up to say hi, but then, they see Four standing next to me and all their jaws drop.

He just gives a small wave and says "I'm going to the bathroom."

No sooner does he walk away when all 4 of them start bombarding me with questions. "What is he doing here?" "Are you guys together?" "Why didn't you tell us?" "What the h*** is going on?" and much more. I finally silence them. I wish I could tell them the truth but Amar said that I can't.

"Yes, Four and I are together."

They all start freaking out asking how it happened.

"We bumped into each other one day when we were both at the recording studio, and we both dropped our things and somehow we got our bags and music mixed up but didn't notice till we got home. So we got together to switch bags one day and just started talking and I don't know. I guess we just kind of clicked." I totally made the story up as I went along, so I make a mental note to tell Four that that is how it happened just so we have the same story.

All the girls sigh happily. "You know what this means don't you?" Christina screams. "DOUBLE DATING!"

"NO" I groan. Christina is dating one of my good friends Will, who I met in school when we were little. We have been friends ever since. A couple years back I introduce Will and Chris, and they have been dating since.

"What's all the screaming about?" I hear Four say as he walks back in the room.

"Nothing." I say. "Where is Nicole?" Nicole is the person running the photo-shoot for today, and she is already 15 minutes late.

"Oh, she's trying to find replacement make-up people. The ones we were supposed to have didn't show up." Lynn says.

I nod. And speak of the devil, Nicole walks in with a big prep team ready to doll us up for the photo shoot.

"So what are we modeling today, Nicole?" I ask. "Dresses? Shorts and tanks? Pants and Sweaters?"

Nicole gives me a look. "Didn't they tell you? We are doing swimwear today." I freeze and look over at Four who is stifling a laugh.

She throws about 7 different bikinis to all five of us girls and tells us to pick which one we want first and to get changed. I groan and make my way to the dressing room. I quickly put on the least revealing suit which is a purple bandeau top with ruffles all over and matching bottoms.

I make my way out and the stylists quickly decide on what hair and make-up I should have and they get to work, all the time with Four watching me. When they are finally done, I go up to where they will be doing the pictures, and start striking the poses I am told to. I feel like such an idiot because Four is sitting in one of the chairs laughing his head off.

**Time skip to after photo shoot is over***

That was probably the worst photo shoot of my life. Four made me so uncomfortable. After it was over, I dropped him back off at Caribou so he could pick up his car. I got out of the car to say goodbye to him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow I guess…?" I say.

"Of course." Four says. Then as I am about to walk away, he grabs my arm and pulls me very close to him, so our chests are touching. He then takes my chin in his hands and leans down and kisses me. He pulls back almost immediately after and gets in his car and drives away. Leaving me standing there, absolutely motionless.

**So chapter 2 is done. I know it's still kind of an intro chapter, but I just need to get all the general info out there before I can start getting into the other stuff. So please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Thanks! **

**Love you all!**

**~AGirlWithADream27**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am really happy about the interest that I seem to be getting in this story! You guys have given very encouraging reviews, so thank you! I know some of you asked for some Four POV and I will, but I want to wait a little while before I do that, because secret's will be revealed when you get inside the head of Four ;) so please just be patient.**

Tris's POV

I awake the next morning mad as ever. I still cannot believe Four kissed me. I know it is for the act to convince the reporters we are dating, but Amar and Tori never said we actually had to show affection like that. Holding hands? Fine. Arm around waist? Great. Hug? I'm all for it. But kiss? Not what I signed up for.

I go downstairs and see Caleb(my annoying brother) sitting at my dining room table, reading a magazine. This is a rare occurrence. Because I am famous and rich, I own my own private mansion and live alone. Caleb also owns his own mansion, because he is a very famous scientist and recently made some huge discovery about DNA structure and can cure stuff faster…I don't know, but he made _a lot _of money off of it and is now nearly as rich as me. So seeing him here in my home is quite a surprise.

"Caleb." He looks up startled. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Beatrice I—" I cut him off.

"Caleb. How many times do I have to tell you? My name is not Beatrice. It's _Tris."_

"Whatever, _Tris._" He spits my name out like it's venom in his mouth. "I am here because we need to discuss what this" he motions to a magazine he is holding "is all about."

"What do you mean? What does the magazine say?" I ask, while grabbing the magazine from his hand.

Once I have it, I see the cover is a picture of me giggling while Four looks at me grinning, I realize it's a picture of when me and Four were laughing at the reporters. I hadn't realized how close together we were until seeing the picture. Then in a smaller picture below that one, it shows me in the process of putting my head against Four's chest, trying to get away from the reporters. The title says "'We are very happy'. But how happy?" I now understand what Caleb was so upset about.

"Well, Caleb, it looks like a small article about me and my…boyfriend…"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?! WHAT?!" He shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Caleb, it's not a big deal. I have dated a lot of guys before this."

"Yeah, but it wasn't splattered all over the news!"

"Caleb it's one article. It's not—"

"One article?" Caleb laughs. "I wish." He then proceeds to pull a large pile of _atleast _30 magazine and newspapers out of his briefcase and spreading them out onto my counter. Each one has a picture of Four and I together, or a caption saying they have a 'detailed description of our relationship inside'

I roll my eyes. "Caleb. I know it's a lot of attention and all, but this _is _kind of what I signed up for when I decided to become a model, actress and singer."

"I just don't like walking on the street with reporters swarming _me_ asking for details on _my sister's _relationship that I didn't even know existed. Besides, I thought you and Four didn't get along on set let alone off set."

"yeah, but once we got to know the other a little better, we both realized how much we liked the other."

"Bea—I mean, Tris, are you sure you and Four really like each other? Something just seems…_off…_remember, you can tell me anything."

"Caleb. I like Four. Four likes me. We are dating. Get that through your head."

Caleb narrows his eyes at me like he wants to say more but doesn't, even though I know he is still suspicious. _Darn those know it alls_. "Well if you guys are this serious, I expect he is coming to your birthday dinner tomorrow evening? Mom is already ecstatic to meet him."

_Shoot. _I forgot all about my birthday tomorrow. This year, my family decided to have a really fancy dinner at home to celebrate my birthday. So, Caleb and I will drive to my parents' house where Caleb and I grew up, and the cook will prepare us my favorite meal of roast beef, with corn on the cob and chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert.

"Wait…mom and dad know?"

Caleb nods smugly. "Plus, Dad already thinks that he isn't good enough for you and plans to interrogate him throughout the whole dinner. Four _is _coming. Correct?"

Now, if Four doesn't come, Caleb will be even more suspicious, Mom will be very disappointed about not officially meeting him and Dad will think he is even more of a horrible boyfriend if he doesn't join me on my birthday.

I plaster a fake smile on my face. "Of course."

As soon as Caleb leaves, I run to my room and grab my phone. I quickly dial Four's number. After calling him 7 times, he finally picks up and answers with a tired sounding "he(yawn)llo"

"Four. It's Tris."

"Oh(yawn). What do you want?(yawn)" He definitely just woke up and is still half asleep.

"Tomorrow evening at 6:30 pm you will be eating dinner at my parents' house with Caleb and I. I will text you the address later."

That certainly got his attention because almost immediately he yells "WHAT?! No way! Why?!"

"Well Mr. Big Shot, your little 'date me so people don't stalk me anymore plan' has forced me to lie to my friends, my brother and now my parents know and want to get to know you. So, Caleb is already suspicious, so if you don't come tomorrow, he will probably figure out what is going on, my mother will probably cry from disappointment and my father will tell me to end the relationship and I probably will." I say and by the end of it, I am very angry. His little scheme is costing me a lot more trouble than I expected.

"What is so important about this dinner tomorrow that I have to be there?" He asks. "Boyfriends don't go to every one of their girlfriends' family dinners."

"What about their birthday dinners?"

"Well that would be different but—"

"Yeah, tomorrow is my birthday. So naturally my 'boyfriend' should come to dinner with me."

"Oh. Now I get it." He says slowly. "I'm guessing they expect us to drive together?"

"Probably." I respond.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6. But we are going to a party after we leave your parents'."

"No, I don't want to." I say. "Drop me off at my house and then go to your stupid party."

"No. If paparazzi see me at a party alone, they are going to think I'm cheating on you, then I am going to be the celebrity that everyone hates!"

I groan. "Fine."

"THANK YOU." He says.

"Whatever. Oh by the way, don't forget to get me a present. Real boyfriends would get their girlfriends something really nice for their 18th birthday." I respond.

"That's true. Okay, I'll pick something up tomorrow. Favorite colors?"

"Blue and Purple." I tell him.

"Perfect. See you at 6 tomorrow."

After I hang up, for some odd reason, I find myself smiling.

**Sorry about the long wait for that chapter. I just have been kinda busy lately, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know there wasn't much action or anything and that it was mostly conversations, but I needed to get that chapter in there. Anyways, the next two chapters are going to be my favorites so I hope they will be worth the wait! As always, please review, they make my day! Love you all!**

**OH and if I can get up to 50 reviews, I will do a really quick snippet of Four's POV…not enough to give away the secrets I am waiting to reveal, but enough that it would be interesting, so REVIEW!**

**~AGirlWithADream27 **


End file.
